The Beginning of the End
by etnieshurleydude
Summary: A new group of Animorphs pick up where the other ones left off. Book 1 in a series
1. The Meeting

The Beginning of the End  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Matt. You know the drill. I can't tell you who I am or where I live. If I gave out the smallest detail they could find me. You probably know who they are. Yep. You guessed it. Yeerks. I say that name with genuine hatred. How could you not hate something that was trying (and succeeding and that) to take over your planet? Well, my friends and I have helped delay the invasion but who knows how many forces they have up there. There were others before us we just don't know who they are. We heard that one of them died. Anyway we are Ashleigh, Josh, Paul, Alyson, and I. Ashleigh is a Destiny's Child poster girl. She says she is an "independent woman". Paul is my best friend. Me and him are really close even though we have nothing in common. Alyson is your regular unpopular, but not unknown, kind of girl. And last is Josh. I have no idea how he got in this group. He is snobby, preppy, and stuck up. I'll tell the story later. I guess I'll start from the beginning.  
  
The year was 2012. There had been lots of wars lately, which was weird 'cause the last few years had been pretty peaceful. The government never gave any information about them either. We didn't even know who was fighting whom. There were some crazy people on the news talking about aliens that infest you and control you. We all thought they were nuts. How wrong we all were.  
  
One day I was sitting in geometry class. There was nothing special about today. I was really tired so I couldn't concentrate on the teacher. The phone rang in the room. Ms. Robertson walked over to it and answered it.  
  
"Hello? … Yes okay … Thank you … Bye" She hung up the phone. "Matt, you need to go to room 205 and see Mr. Reid."  
  
"Ok." I got up and started the long walk to his class. His room was on the other side of the school. Some of my friends were in the hall so I stopped and talked for a few seconds. Once I got to his class I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Mr. Reid said Mr. Reid from inside the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Matt. Please take a seat."  
  
"No. That's ok. I'll stand." I objected.  
  
"I insist! Trust me. You should sit for what you are about to see."  
  
I went to the closest desk and sat down. There was a lot of graffiti on it. Then Mr. Reid did something weird. He started to strip out of his clothing. Underneath was a tight tee shirt and biking shorts.  
  
"Don't worry," he said "it's nothing like that." That made me feel a little better. Until he started to change.  
  
It started with him turning blue. Not because he was choking or anything but he was growing blue fur. It sprouted all over his body. SPLOOT! SPLOOT! Two horns sprouted out of his head. They had two big bulges at the end of them. They opened up and revealed blue-green eyes that could look in any direction. His "main" eyes turned the same color as the other ones and became rounder. His mouth closed off and sealed shut. His lips just melted away! His nose gradually dissolved into his face and left 3 vertical slits in place of it. The next thing that happened was that he grew a couple more fingers. I think I counted 15! Next was two legs appearing at his waist. He fell on top of them and was now standing on four hooves. The next thing to happen was the tail. It looked very deadly. It had a scythe blade at the end of it. It was unimaginably muscular. His transformation was complete. The whole while I was sitting there trying not to scream. I must have looked funny because he "laughed" at me.  
  
Ha ha Matt. There's no need to be afraid. he "said". He didn't really say anything. It was like I could hear him in my head. I jerked my head around looking for the source of the voice.  
  
I am speaking to you in thought speak. It is the way us Andalites communicate. This must be very awing to you but I bring bad news. About 15 or your years ago, 5 human youth and one And 1 Andalite aristh started the strongest Yeerk resistance yet. Sad to say one of the members had died. One is in a mental institution. The other three are depressed. And the Andalite is back on our home world. I have been watching you and some other children lately. I have chose you 5 to start back where the other group left off. These are the other four I have chosen: Ashleigh (BLEEP), Alyson (BLEEP), Paul (BLEEP), and Josh (BLEEP).  
  
"Josh?!?!? I can't stand him!" Then I called him a few words I won't repeat.  
  
You must put up with him. The Ellimist and I have consulted about this for some time now. He cannot tell me why but he said he will be a very important asset to your group.  
  
"Who is this Ellimist guy?"  
  
You will find out soon enough. Now you must go retrieve the four people I have told you about. Get them and bring them here immediately!  
  
"Ok." I walked out of the room. I decided to go get Paul first. 


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 2  
  
I walked up to Mr. Walker's class and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah. I need to see Paul."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Oh no! I had forgot about that! I hadn't taken the time to think of a fake reason. "Uhhh, his dog dies!" I winked at him and mouthed out for him to play along.  
  
"No! Not my baby! She was my favourite dog! Can I please step outside for a minute?" Paul said.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead." The teacher stepped back getting out of the way.  
  
Once the door closed I grabbed him and told him to follow me.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" He yelled.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
Next stop is Alyson. Her class was just down the hall. I had never really talked to her before. I did the same routine trying to get her out of class. Minus the dog. I finally got her out.  
  
"Uh…why are you practically dragging me down the hall right after getting me out of class for no apparent reason?! And why are you doing it? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Long story. I'll explain in a minute."  
  
I did this two more times to get Ashleigh and Josh (reluctantly) out of class.  
  
We were all finally together. I led them back to the room where…where…wait a minute! He never told me his name! I walked faster and brought them into the classroom. 


End file.
